Little Irritations
by Stargirl888
Summary: Learning Lessons Verse: Quinn has to finish writing up reviews of her fellow Cheerios for Coach Sylvester and Rachel is dead set on distracting her. CONTAINS DD SPANKING


**Title: **Little Irritations

**Author: **Stargirl888

**Word Count: **About 1200

**Spoilers: **None really

**Pairing: **Quinn/Rachel

**Rating: **T

**WARNINGS: **Consensual disciplinary spanking.

**Summary: **Learning Lessons Verse: Quinn has to finish writing up reviews of her fellow Cheerios for Coach Sylvester and Rachel is dead set on distracting her.

**A/N: **I'm not completely happy with this one but for some reason I was battling to write a Quinn/Rachel spanking. I've half written the next few instalments so hopefully those will be up soon. Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions when you're done.

"Quinn."

Quinn glanced up irritably from the review sheets she was in the process of filling in to find her girlfriend watching her with a coy smile.

"Not right now, Rach. I have to finish these performance reviews for Coach." Rachel gave her a disappointed pout as Quinn turned her attention back to her work. Working in silence, Quinn did her best to ignore Rachel's restless shuffling and pointed sighs.

"Quiiiinnnnn." Rachel whined again a few minutes later.

"What is it?" Quinn demanded.

"Take a break?" the small brunette asked hopefully, her lust filled eyes making it obvious what the break would entail.

"Trust me, there is nothing I want more right now than to take a break, but I have to finish these." Quinn indicated the papers spread out on her lap. "I promise I'll make it up to you later. Why don't you watch a movie in the mean time – I should be finished by the time you're done."

"If I had wanted to watch a movie I would be doing that." Rachel snapped. Right then all she wanted to do was have sex with her girlfriend, and Quinn was being really uncooperative. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachels tone but decided to ignore it for now.

"Well, you can do something else to keep yourself occupied as long as it doesn't distract me. I should only be another hour or so." Turning her attention back to the reviews, Quinn ended the conversation, or thought she did until she heard Rachel start doing vocal exercises. It started out quietly so Quinn just ignored her, but as the volume started increasing so did her irritation.

"Rachel." Quinn snapped in exasperation as Rachel hit a particularly high note. "I'm serious, if you keep distracting me there will be consequences. Now, if you want to sing go and do it in another room or otherwise find something less noisy to do."

Sighing to herself, Rachel decided to doodle instead, but when that failed to hold her attention she began clicking the pen.

"Rachel." Quinn warned without looking up and after exactly three seconds of blissful silence the pen clicked again.

"Corner. Now." Quinn ordered, reaching out to take the pen away.

"Quinn, come on."

"No. I gave you more than enough chances. Corner." Quinn watched her girlfriend reluctantly go to stand in the designated area and put her hands on her head, as she knew was expected, before, yet again, trying to turn her attention back to her work.

Glancing up after a few minutes Quinn scowled as she noticed Rachel shifting restlessly from foot to foot. "You're fidgeting." She chided and Rachel immediately stilled, though not without sighing loudly. "Don't complain - gave you fair warning." Quinn reminded her.

"All I wanted to do was have some fun with you." Rachel retorted, half lowering her arms and turning around before realising what she was doing and stopping herself. Rachel waited for the blond to say or do something; scold her or get up to deliver a few stinging smacks but after a minute of tense silence she couldn't help but chance a glance back over her shoulder only to find Quinn watching her steadily.

"Turn back around Rachel." Quinn ordered in a flat, even tone, and Rachel hastened to obey, knowing she was really in trouble now.

Quinn made Rachel wait anxiously for another five minutes before moving to sit on the edge of the bed and speaking again. "Turn around and face me. You can lower your hands" Rachel did so, gratefully lowering her arms that were starting to pain from being on her head. Unbeknownst to Rachel, before her outburst Quinn had just planned on letting her stay in the corner for a few minutes before calling her out and moving on to the more pleasurable activities but unfortunately that was not possible now.

"Rachel, what are the rules regarding corner time?"

"That I stand still, with my hands on my head unless you tell me otherwise." Rachel murmured, unable to meet Quinns gaze.

"So then it's safe to say that moving out of position, turning around and lowering you hands is not allowed unless I'm the one telling you to do it?" Rachel just nodded her head slightly. "What about talking back to me? Is that ever allowed?"

"No." She murmured.

"No." Quinn echoed quietly. "Come Here."

Rachel headed over to stand before Quinn, clearly torn between being annoyed and giving Quinn puppy dog eyes to try make the blond relent. It didn't work though; Quinn knowing that Rachel had practically invented the 'give an inch, take a mile' saying.

Quinn reached out to unzip the small girls skirt, Rachel forcing herself to stay still and not brush Quinn's hands away and do it herself. Rachel had always found that Quinn undressing her before a spanking was one of the more humiliating aspects of the ritual, as though she were incapable of doing it herself.

Once her skirt and panties had been removed, Quinn helped Rachel into position.

"So, why are you in this position?"

"You just lectured me on why." Rachel scowled, rolling her eyes.

"I know, but I want to make sure you understood it, and apparently you didn't if you're still talking back to me." Quinn retorted with a quick smack.

"Fine I'm here because I moved out of position without your permission and I spoke back to you."

"That's right." Quinn agreed, starting to spank her with a steady rhythm, ignoring how Rachel started squirming and crying out after only the third smack. Deciding a quick intense spanking would be more effective than a long, slow building one in this situation, Quinn started to increase the speed with which the smacks were delivered, wrapping her arm firmly around the smaller girls waist to prevent her from wriggling right off her lap.

Once Rachels ass was a nice bright red, Quinn stopped, removing her arm from around Rachels waist to rub her back calmingly, waiting for Rachel to catch her breath after her strenuous exertions to escape Quinns punishing hand.

"Okay, can get up and we'll see if you've learnt your lesson." Rachel pushed herself up and off the blonds lap, confusion clear in her eye "Into the corner, hands on your head." Quinn ordered and Rachel did so, wondering where Quinn was going with this - normally she only had corner time before a spanking.

Meanwhile, after checking Rachel was in position, Quinn went to retried her trusty hairbrush from the dresser.

"Remember, you stay in position unless I give you permission to move." Quinn reminded as she moved to stand slightly to the left of Rachel and landed a medium strength smack slightly off target to the underside of Rachels bottom; Quinn being unfamiliar with this new position.

Rachel whimpered but just managed to remember to remain in position, only bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

"Good." Quinn praised, delivering another three smacks, pleased when Rachel still managed to keep her hands on her head. "So next time you're going to stay in position and not backchat right?"

"Yes." Rachel muttered

"And not irritate your girlfriend when she has work to do?"

"No." Rachel agreed.

"Then lets put this behind us." Quinn ended, with a final smack. Putting down the brush, Quinn pulled Rachel from the corner and into her arms. After a few minutes, the more lustful feelings that they had both been feeling earlier returned, and fingers began to wander, Quinn taking full advantage of the fact Rachel was naked below the waist.

**AN2: **Comments are always welcome and appreciated. I also want to know if you'd like me to include non-DD instalments in this verse (by which I mean their day to day lives when one on of them isn't misbehaving.) and also what are your thoughts on smut?


End file.
